The present invention relates to structures of an amorphous iron core transformer, and particularly relates to structures of an amorphous iron core and the manufacturing methods thereof.
As conventional techniques in conjunction with the present invention, although as the iron core structure of a high frequency transformer there is known a method of inserting insulation sheet between amorphous ribbons and thereby suppressing increase in eddy current loss, this has not been put in practical use because in a commercial frequency transformer, the effect of reduction in the iron core space factor due to the insertion of the insulation sheet is large as compared with the improvement effect of the eddy current. Moreover, although in forming the insulating thin film, an insulating coating of magnesium oxide or the like is carried out in magnetic steel sheets that are the most common magnetic material for transformers, the thickness thereof is thick and this is thus not applicable to materials like amorphous ribbons. Moreover, although for the thin material such as the amorphous ribbon, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-8-45723) proposes a method of coating and drying a fluid with respect to nano crystal alloy, for example, it is difficult to form a uniform and thin insulating thin film.